Since World entered an aging society in 2007, World is becoming the fastest aging in the world. The proportion of people aged 65 and older is expected to reach 24.3% in 2030. By the 1960s to 1970s, dysuria such as irritable bladder, urinary incontinence, prostatic hypertrophy, and neurogenic bladder are rising sharply. Therefore, as World enters the aging society, the number of patients with dysuria in Korea is expected to rise sharply. In addition, the number of patients with dysuria such as a bladder muscle function in charge of storing and discharging urine and urinary incontinence causing an unintended urination phenomenon due to abnormality of a nervous system is rapidly increasing worldwide.
In the past, urodynamic studies such as compliance, a leak point pressure, sensory enhancement, and a bladder volume have been conducted to diagnose the dysuria. An internal volume and a pressure of a bladder have to be measured during the check of the bladder function. However, the existing urodynamic study has checked the bladder function by artificially filling the bladder with about 400 cc of water for 30 to 60 minutes using a catheter. The existing urodynamic study has a problem in that a patient feels a great deal of pain over the check period and even the check period is short as up to one hour.
In order to solve the above problem, an apparatus for inserting a sensor into a bladder to carry out the check has been used. However, there is a problem in that a surgical procedure is required to insert and remove the apparatus.